speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Hunter series
The Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy / Strong Paranormal Romance/SMR (Soul-Mate Romance) elements. Series Description or Overview Angels rule over humans and vampires, but the most powerful of them all are the archangels. Beautiful. Deadly. Sometimes cruel. Always unpredictable. There are several different groups represented – the archangels, the angels, the vampires, and the Guild Hunters. ~ Goodreads | Guild Hunter series Books in Series Guild Hunters Series: (See Authors Page for information on the Free Shorts from her Newsletter) # Angels' Blood (2009) # Archangel's Kiss (2010) #* 2.5 Weapons Training (Free Author's Newsletter) # Archangel's Consort (2011) #* 3.5 Angel's Wolf # Archangel's Blade (2011) # Archangel's Storm (2012) #* 5.1 A Wedding Breakfast (Authors Newsletter) #* 5.5 Knives and Sheaths (Newsletter) # Archangel's Legion (2013) #* Zoe's Workshop (Free Author's Newsletter) # Archangel's Shadows (Oct 28, 2014) #* 7.3 A Sip of Eternity (Free Author's Newsletter) #* 7.5 A Walk on the Cliffs (Free Author's Newsletter) #* 7.7 A Small Fairy Tale (Free Author's Newsletter) # Archangel's Enigma (Sept 1, 2015) #* 8.3 Secret Things (Author's Newsletter) #* 8.7 Fairy Balloons (Free Author's Newsletter) # Archangel’s Heart (2016) #* 9.3 An Unexpected Guest (Free Author's Newsletter) #* 9.7 Elena's School of Horror (Free Author's Newsletter) # Archangel’s Viper (2017) # Archangel's Prophecy (2018) # Archangel's War (2019) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * Free Short stories at Author's website ** Weapons Training ** Zoe’s Workshop ** A Sip of Eternity ** A Small Fairy Tale ** One Night In The Refuge ** Fairy Balloons ** A Walk on the Cliffs * 0.4. Angels' Dance — in Angels' Flight (2012) ~ eBook (2012), 128 pgs (Galen, Jessamy) * 0.5. Angels' Judgmemt — in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) eBook (2012) (Sara Haziz, Deacon) * 0.6. Angels' Pawn — (2009) ~ Kindle eBook (Ash, Janvier) * 2.5. Weapons Training (2013) — Free * 3.5. Angel's Wolf — in Angels of Darkness (2011), eBook (2012) (Noel, Nimra) * 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5. Angels' Flight (2011) ~ collection of shorts — Angels Flight Page–Nalini Singh, excerpts Reading Order Chronological Order according to Nalini Singh's website (* indicates in Angel's Flight): * 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5. Angels' Flight (2012) — Collections of 4 GH novellas * 0.4. Angels' Dance (2012) * — Jessamy & Galen * 0.5. Angels' Judgmemt (2009) * — Sara & Deacon * 0.6. Angels' Pawn (2009) * — Ashwina & Javier * 1. Angels' Blood (2009) — Elena & Raphael * 2 Archangel's Kiss (2010) — Elena & Raphael * 2.5. Weapons Training (2013) — Jessamy & Galen * 3. Archangel's Consort (2011) — Elena & Raphael * 3.5. Angel's Wolf (2011) * — Nimra & Noel * 4. Archangel's Blade (2011) — Honor & Dmitri * 5. Archangel's Storm (2012) — Mahiya & Jason * 5.5. Knives and Sheaths (2012) — * 6. Archangel's Legion (2013) — Elena & Raphael * 6.5. Zoe's Workshop (2014) * 6.9. Sip of Eternity (2014) * 7. Archangel's Shadows (Oct, 2014) — Ash and Janvier * 7.1. A Walk on the Cliffs (2015) * 8. Archangel's Enigma (Sept 1, 2015) — Naasir & Andromeda * 9. Untitled (2016) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES Settings New York City Places: * Archangel Tower: Raphael's headquarters in Manhattan. A cloud-piercing structure. * The Refuge: A secret city hidden away in mountains where only angels live, made of marble and glass, no roads, no high-rises, 'otherworldly'; this is part of Raphael's teritory; * Medica: the hospital in the Refuge * Beijing: Part of Lijuan's territory; referred to as the "Forbidden City". * Medica: Hospital in the Refuge * Erotique: The club of choice for the more high-ranked vampires, its dancers and hostesses were considered to be both accomplished and sophisticated. * The Cellars: The secret hideaway and information clearinghouse beneath the Guild’s main building * Guild Academy: where hunters are being trained * Amanat, Sumeria: this was a place ruled by Caliane, A lost city that is newly arisen. * Russia: A field of wild flowers where Dmitri, Ingrede, and their children used to live. * Eleanor Vand: Tony prep school * Kagoshima, Japan: the place where Amanat made an appearance * Angel Enclave: An exclusive settlement along the cliffs that hug the Hudson; Location of Raphael's estate * Archangel Fort: * Ivory Coast: There's a guild bar where Honor met Ashwini * Soho: Vampire Quarter by night * Vampire Quarter: section of NYC where many vampire bars and clubs were located. Soho by day. Supernatural Elements ✥ Archangels, angels, vampires, vampire hunters, reborn, hellhounds, the Cascade, reincarnation, Supe drug, , 'Glossary': * Hunters Guild: Organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * Reborn: Lijuan's "Reborn". ??? * League of The Seven: Dmitri (leader), Illium, Jason, Venom, Aodhan, Galen, Naasi. ''' * '''Council of Angels: The Cadre of Ten, made up of the ten most powerful Archangels in the world. The number can dip as low as seven, but there's never meant to be more than ten; * Vampire Hunter: Organized by the Hunter's Guild, their main task is to bring them back alive, dragging unruly vampires back to their Angelic masters for punishment. Lethal force is only used in extreme cases * Hunter-Born: Hunters who are born with the bloodhound capability to scent-track vampires. Best Hunters (like Elena)—stronger and faster than normal humans, and can track vampires by their scent like two-legged bloodhounds. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Ambrosia: a substance produced by an archangel when he or she loves true that will make an angel * Bloodborn: A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uran, an Archangel, suffered from this and was also known as an Angel of Blood. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * The Quiet: A cold, inhumanly emotionless state caused by a specific use of an archangel's power. when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold *'Vamp-whore': Someone addicted to the kiss of a vampire. *'Blood junky': A couple who can only get aroused enough to have sex if a vampire feeds from either one or both in turn. * The Falling: the five minutes in which angels fell from the sky. An event that will be forever carved into the history. *'Glamour': the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * The Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. — "confluence of time and certain critical events that led to a surge of power in the Cadre. All of the archangels would grow in strength, some might be touched with madness, but none would remain the same. Neither would the world, for the archangels were part of its very fabric..." (b6–p7) * Ascending: when an archangel evolves to a new level—this can be truly scary; * Aeclari: warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. * Primary: leader of the Legion force taking up residence in NYC. * Umber: a very dangerous Supe drug for vampires—sexual high, addictive with one hit, effects last an hour (rare to last so long). Vampires seek it to break the ennui of immortality. During a high, it can cause the compulsion to feed voraciously, possibly killing, even another immortal. It looks like red-brown glittering tiny shards of cut glass or rock candy, needs to be chewed to ingest. Ten of the Guilded Lilies have become addicted. * Honey feed: when Vampires feed on humans who have just digested a potent drug—high lasts about 10 minutes; * Guilded Lilies: older Vampires that live a rich, pampered, useless life style always seeking the next indulgence or sin to break the ennui of immortality * Kiss: Vampires form a group for a common goal 'Groups & Organizations': * Hunters Guild: Organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * Raphael's Seven: Three vampires and four angels that protect Raphael with no thought to their own advancement. — Three very powerful vampires and four angels who were chosen by Raphael as his elite guard (Dmitri, Illium, Venom, Jason, Aodhan, Galen & Naasir); These warriors gave their loyalty to the Archangel of New York—even to the extent of placing his life before their own. Though their ranges and specific abilities vary dramatically, every member of the Seven can communicate on the mental plane, an incalculable strategic advantage in certain situations. * Cadre of Ten: ruling body of archangels—ruled the world. (Raphael, Lijuan, Favashi, Michaela, Elijah, Neha, Astaad, Titus, Charisemnon & Uram (deceased)). * Vampire Protection Authority: Ruling council for vampires to protect their interests * Deveraux Enterprises: Jeffrey Deveraux's company * The Legion: the boogieman in Angel history. They are a group of warriors that serve only the aeclari. They serve only a warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. Their power is of the Earth, of life. World ✥ In this World, society looks relatively realistic, except that angels are the ultimate rulers, with the archangels having the ultimate power in every aspect of life. Vampires also exist, but their lives have some surprising twists. Mortals who want to achieve immortality through vampirism must petition the angels for this privilege, since only angels can change mortals into vampires. First, mortals must undergo a DNA test to ensure that they will live through the change, and then they must sign a 100-year contract of servitude to the angel who changes them. Only a thousand mortals a year can be changed over, and even with the century of servitude, there is a waiting list in the tens of thousands. Everyone wants immortality, no matter what the cost. As you can imagine, some new vamps have second thoughts about that long, long period of indenture, so they try to escape. ~ The Cadre of Ten ~ In the world of the angels, there are the elite ten. Archangels of unimaginable power, they rule their territories and those within them with iron control. The only being strong enough to stop an archangel is another archangel, and when they clash, the fate of mankind hang in the balance. * Raphael — Archangel of North America * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Lijuan — Archangel of China (Zhou Lijuan) * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha —Archangel of India * Astaad, Archangel of the Pacific Isles ~ Fomer Cadre Archangels ~ * Caliane, former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat * Alexander, former Archangel of Persia, in the sleep of the Ancients * Antonicus, Nadiel ~ The Seven ~ They are called The Seven. They are the seven extraordinary vampires and angels that have devoted themselves completely to the safety of Archangel Raphael. They will destroy any threat to him, no matter the cost to themselves… * Dmitri – Vampire * Aodhan – Angel * Illium – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Jason – Angel * Naasir – Vampire * Galen – Angel Protagonists ✥ The heroine of first four books of the series is Elena Deveraux, a born Hunter who tracks down and captures vampires who have run away from their angel masters. Elena works for the New York Guild of Hunters, which, in turn, works for the angels. Elena is a typical UF type of heroine, with her sarcastic attitude, take-no-prisoners street cred, and damaged childhood. As the series opens, Elena is the top Hunter in the Guild, but she suffers constantly from flashbacks to the horrible and bloody murders of her sisters by a rogue vampire. She also has nightmares about her mother's suicide and still agonizes over her detestable father's renunciation. (He threw Elena and her possessions out on the street when she insisted on following through with her innate Hunter heritage.) ✥ GENERAL: This series focuses largely on the romances between the lead characters, although the stories are mostly set in New York City and the plots do have a UF feel to them. Books 1, 2, and 3 follow the romance of Elena and Raphael, while book 4 and the novellas tell the SMR (Soul Mate Romance) stories of other angels and vampires. ~ Fang-tastic: GUILD HUNTER SERIES ✥ The leads in each book and novella: * "Angels’ Judgment" novella: Sara & Deacon * "Angel's Pawn" novella: Ashwina & Janvier * Angels’ Blood: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel’s Kiss: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel’s Consort: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel's Blade: novel: Honor & Dmitri * "Angel's Wolf" novella: Nimra & Noel * "Angel's Dance" novella: Jessamy & Galen * Archangel's Storm: novel: Mahiya & Jason * Archangel's Legion: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel's Shadows: novel: Ashwina & Janvier * Archangel's Enigma: Nassir & Characters Chart *Guild Hunter Character Guide ~ Wicked Scribes *** *Guild Hunter Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Angels' Blood (2009): Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux knows she is the best—but she does not know if even she is good enough for this job. Hired by the dangerously beautiful archangel Raphael, a being so lethal that no mortal wants his attention, Elena knows failure is not an option—even if the task is impossible. Because this time, it's not a wayward vamp she has to track. It's an archangel gone bad. The job will put Elena in the midst of a killing spree like no other—and pull her to the razor's edge of passion. Even if the hunt does not destroy her, succumbing to Raphael’s seductive touch just might. For when archangels play, mortals break. ~ Goodreads | Angels' Blood ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Archangel's Kiss (2010): Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux wakes from a year-long coma to find herself changed—an angel with wings the colors of midnight and dawn—but her fragile body needs time to heal before she can take flight. Her lover, the stunningly dangerous archangel, Raphael, is used to being in control—especially when it comes to the woman he considers his own. But Elena has never done well with authority. They've barely begun to understand each other when Raphael receives an invitation to a ball from the archangel, Lijuan. To refuse would be a sign of fatal weakness, so Raphael must ready Elena for the flight to Beijing—and to the nightmare that awaits them there. Ancient and without conscience, Lijuan holds a power that lies with the dead. And she has organized the most perfect and most vicious of welcomes for Elena. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Archangel's Consort (2011): Nalini Singh steps back into the shadows of her heartbreakingly original world where angels rule, vampires serve, and the innocent can pay the greatest price of all ...Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux and her lover, the lethally beautiful archangel Raphael, have returned home to New York only to face an uncompromising new evil ...A vampire has attacked a girls' school—the assault one of sheer, vicious madness—and it is only the first act. Rampant bloodlust takes vampire after vampire, threatening to make the streets run with blood. Then Raphael himself begins to show signs of an uncontrolled rage, as inexplicable storms darken the city skyline and the earth itself shudders. The omens are suddenly terrifyingly clear. An ancient and malevolent immortal is rising. The violent winds whisper her name: Caliane. She has returned to reclaim her son, Raphael. Only one thing stands in her way: Elena, the consort who must be destroyed. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Consort (Guild Hunter, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Archangel's Blade (2011): The severed head marked by a distinctive tattoo on its cheek should have been a Guild case, but dark instincts honed over hundreds of years of life compel the vampire Dmitri to take control. There is something twisted about this death, something that whispers of centuries long past...but Dmitri's need to discover the truth is nothing to the vicious strength of his response to the hunter assigned to decipher the tattoo. Savaged in a brutal attack that almost killed her, Honor is nowhere near ready to come face to face with the seductive vampire who is an archangel's right hand, and who wears his cruelty as boldly as his lethal sensuality...the same vampire who has been her secret obsession since the day she was old enough to understand the inexplicable, violent emotions he aroused in her. As desire turns into a dangerous compulsion that might destroy them both, it becomes clear the past will not stay buried. Something is hunting...and it will not stop until it brings a blood-soaked nightmare to life once more. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Blade (Guild Hunter, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB— Archangel's Storm (2012): With wings of midnight and an affinity for shadows, Jason courts darkness. But now, with the Archangel Neha’s consort lying murdered in the jewel-studded palace that was his prison and her rage threatening cataclysmic devastation, Jason steps into the light, knowing he must unearth the murderer before it is too late. Earning Neha’s trust comes at a price—Jason must tie himself to her bloodline through the Princess Mahiya, a woman with secrets so dangerous, she trusts no one. Least of all an enemy spymaster. With only their relentless hunt for a violent, intelligent killer to unite them, Jason and Mahiya embark on a quest that leads to a centuries-old nightmare… and to the dark storm of an unexpected passion that threatens to drench them both in blood | Archangel's Storm (Guild Hunter, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—6 Archangel's Legion (2013): Angels are falling from the sky in New York, struck down by a vicious, unknown force. Vampires are dying impossibly of disease. Guild hunter Elena Deveraux and the Archangel Raphael must discover the source of the wave of death before it engulfs their city and their people, leaving New York a ruin and Raphael’s Tower under siege by enemy archangels. Yet even as they fight desperately to save the city, an even darker force is stirring, its chill eyes trained on New York…and on Raphael. Rivers of crimson and nightmares given flesh, the world will never again be the same ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Legion (Guild Hunter, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Archangel's Shadows (forthcoming: Oct 28 2014): In the wake of a brutal war, the archangel Raphael and his hunter consort, Elena, are dealing with the treacherously shifting tides of archangelic politics and the people of a battered but not broken city. The last thing their city needs is more death, especially a death that bears the eerie signature of an insane enemy archangel who cannot— should not—be walking the streets. This hunt must be undertaken with stealth and without alerting their people. It must be handled by those who can become shadows themselves… Ash is a gifted tracker and a woman cursed with the ability to sense the secrets of anyone she touches. But there’s one man she knows all too well without a single instant of skin contact: Janvier, the dangerously sexy Cajun vampire who has fascinated and infuriated her for years. Now, as they track down a merciless killer, their cat-and-mouse game of flirtation and provocation has turned into a profound one of the heart. And this time, it is Ash’s secret, dark and terrible, that threatens to destroy them both. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Shadows (Guild Hunter, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Archangel's Enigma (2015): Naasir is the most feral of the powerful group of vampires and angels known as the Seven, his loyalty pledged to the Archangel Raphael. When rumors surface of a plot to murder the former Archangel of Persia, now lost in the Sleep of the Ancients, Naasir is dispatched to find him. For only he possesses the tracking skills required—those more common to predatory animals than to man. Enlisted to accompany Naasir, Andromeda, a young angelic scholar with dangerous secrets, is fascinated by his nature—at once playful and brilliant, sensual and brutal. As they race to find the Sleeping archangel before it’s too late, Naasir will force her to question all she knows...and tempt her to walk into the magnificent, feral darkness of his world. But first they must survive an enemy vicious enough to shatter the greatest taboo of the angelic race and plunge the world into a screaming nightmare. ~ Goodreads | Untitled (Guild Hunter, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Untitled (2016): Goodreads | Untitled (Guild Hunter, #9) by Nalini Singh Category:Series